Symbolism of Red
by fuwafuwakoneko
Summary: An abstract piece involving Moriarty and a mystery woman, sensual, seductive and dangerous. Not complete but will be updated regularly. Paint kink. Reviews would be divine.


"Lay there"

The young woman began taking the paints out of the old cabinet one by one carefully as an attempt to calm her racing heart; she opened each bottle breathing in the familiar, comforting smell of late nights filled with inspiration and buzzing energy. Tonight though was something completely different, something that made her entire body flutter in an almost juvenile way. She began mixing her paints with the deftness that only comes with years of experience. This was the easy part, the part she could control. She decided red would be the color of the evening , bright reds like fresh scratches, deep reds like forbidden fruit and every shade in between, finding a significance in each.

Losing herself in the paint she almost forgot about the night's plans, _almost._ With a shiver of excitement and fear she turned around and met her canvas. Her eyes ravished his figure taking it all in. She admired his figure, bare except for his black silk boxers that were low on his hips. She noted the lean muscle taut across his chest curving around to his back, the smoothness of his stomach and how he seemed to glow under the light in an angelic way. He was a beautiful canvas. Slowly she moved her eyes to his arms, bent behind his head in a relaxed state propping his head up. She eyed his hair, dark and thinning with silky wisps that were ever so slightly astray. Her eyes desperately looking everywhere but at the place she feared most. She felt their pull and she couldn't deny it any longer, carefully she looked into the predators eyes. He was staring at her intently with curiosity. She looked away quickly with fear, she felt as if she had been hit. His eyes dark obsidian seemed to illuminate his whole being, they were full of a malicious hunger as a predator's would just before the kill yet their usual coldness never left, it was only intensified by his features that were sharp in the harsh lighting.

"Don't be so afraid, I won't bite." Jim laughed darkly.

She stiffened visibly and her pulse quickened in fearful anticipation. He cocked his head to the left lifting one brow as his mouth turned up slightly at the corner baring his teeth in a wolfish smile. His eyes grazed over her body quickly glancing at the paints until they flickered to her bright eyes once more holding her gaze now. Falling, she was falling. His eyes were captivating simply smoldering and she was caught, innocent and afraid like a victim she stood paralyzed, unable to breathe, unable to see anything but his eyes hungrily keeping here there, staring at her now as she squirmed.

"So what are we doing this evening?" he questioned causally nodding to the paints.

Breathing in shakily she decided staring into his eyes was a horrible idea and vowed to keep her head down the rest of the evening, if she could. With as much confidence as she could fake she answered quickly as began setting her paints up on the floor.

"You'll see, lay still."

He chuckled darkly and obliged lying still never taking her eyes off her. The woman closed her eyes and breathed in willing her hands to stop shaking. He was dangerous, she knew this completely. She was his pet, his play thing. He could kill her easily so easily and yet she still wanted this. Yet for some reason he kept her around. For so long she had longed for an intimacy with him unlike what they were used to, she wanted him to feel vulnerable and most of all she wanted him to feel her passion. Dipping her brush into the bright red she steadied her hand and marked him with the brush holding her breath. She felt him recoil, she looked up quickly, and he was staring at the mark shocked then glanced at her curiously not speaking, accepting her actions. His body relaxed again. She looked down feeling the heat all over her body, not embarrassment but pride; she smiled to herself as she dipped her brush into the light red color. Small smooth strokes, vertical lines haphazardly down his chest the swirled down his sides outlining his collar bone then his ribs leading to his back and then down to his stomach. The paint calmed her, the way it shone in the light like little scratches still fresh on the skin. She lost herself in her work, patiently and expertly covering his torso. The light red gradiented into a scarlet then a blood red, warm burgundy then to the darkest red a deep bruise color that she decorated his protruding hips with. Her attention then turned to his arms which were propping his head up. The brush strokes slowed as she painted the flexed muscles with thin lines that began to intertwine at their ends. The woman stood back for a second to admire her work when she felt him there again, glancing up her vow completely forgotten. His menacing eyes were analyzing her once more. She felt her skin heat up and the blush spread across her face. The man began to snicker as he sat up.

"You have a bit of paint right-."

He quickly dipped his finger in the scarlet and brushed her pale face lightly. The thin line just below her cheek bones looked like a fresh cut. She shivered.

"Here."

The corners of his mouth tugged into a crooked smile. She blinked dazed. She in a burst of confidence grabbed a brush and marked a harsh line along his jaw. "Now we match she said breathlessly." He chuckled darkly and began tracing the curvature of her face. The outline of her lips, cheek bones her jaw line and down her neck. Closing her eyes she absently leaned her head back as to give him better access to her neck. The man then delicately traced the intricate design of the thin blue veins of her neck, stopping he pressed the thickest slightly feeling her pulse which was far more rapid than before. His touch lingered coolly on her skin as she let out a soft whimper. The predator smirked and began to lightly trace the exposed collar bone, taunting his prey. He lightly pulled back the thin fabric of her blouse exposing her smooth pale shoulder. The woman turned away letting the loose ponytail to drape over the front of her chest obstructing his view of her neck. Taking a fistful of her hair he cupped the back of her neck pulling her closer to him. She let out a soft cry and turned her eyes to him. His dark eyes were alive and very hungry as they lingered down her neck and shoulder. He placed small kisses along her jaw then down her neck stopping at the base he bit lightly. The woman recoiled and let out a cry.


End file.
